What Happened on the Tower
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: The infamous Astronomy tower, known for brining lovers together and for it's own share of a few first kisses. Almost a companion piece to The Best Silence. Could be read along with it...


What Happened on the Tower

Summary: The infamous Astronomy Tower, known for brining lovers together and for it's own share of a few first kisses. What happens on that tower, no one knows...Lily and James as usual.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

His eyes locked on hers and she blinked to try to refocus her gaze but his eyes remained blurred, they were too close to see their beautiful colors, but she could still feel his gaze locked on hers and knew she had every second of his attention.

She reached up, brushing back his messy hair and twirling a few of the shorter hairs toward the nape of his neck between her fingers. She drew her hands through the shiny ebony strands, marveling at its softness. After all, her own hair wasn't like silk and she used conditioner every time she washed it.

Lowering her gaze she found him watching her intently and she searched his eyes silently, surprised to find he too was searching her own gaze. The silence ebbed on but neither were willing to break it.

He tilted his head to look at her, his cheek brushed against hers for a second. She drew in a soft breath, breathing in his scent. She could detect the ever so distinct scent of old spice, almost minty soap and his shampoo which was fainter, underlying the rest. It all combined into his own scent of just James. His rough stubble grazed her cheek before he pulled back slightly. She smiled and tilted her chin up to press her lips to his cheek, lingering for a few seconds as though contemplating her next move. Then she pulled back, keeping her lips millimeters from his skin for a second.

"You're so beautiful, Lily," he murmured softly, pulling her into a tight embrace that he held for a few seconds, resting his head on her shoulder before relaxing his grip. He turned, gazing at her.

She tilted her head toward him, her head resting on his own shoulder so she could hear his fast, steady heartbeat. She looked up at him as he stared out at the setting sun. Lily shifted slightly looking into the sky where the sun had painted the sky.

The sky was painted with golden yellow rays, the vibrant orange bands stretched across the sky, fading into a gentle wave of violet shaded into a faint periwinkle and then on endlessly reaching to the piercing blue sky that was darkening into a midnight blue.

The colors all stretched on to the horizon where the sun lay, bathed in the golden rays as it sank down between the crested mountains littered with the white snow that stuck out starkly against its gray and purple.

Lily looked back at James, startled to find that he was already staring at her with his warm hazel eyes. They were a deep green that lined a thin band of brown, almost gold that fanned out and faded into the green.

Both of them stared, waiting for the other to make a move. Lily held her breath nervously nibbling on her lower lip. She tugged at a strand of her vibrant red hair in front of her face, her green eyes watching him timidly through the red locks.

James slowly reached up to push the hair out of her face gently and tucked it behind her ear.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse voice when a small smile spread across her lips.

She didn't reply verbally, only shook her head, her red hair tumbled down when he playfully pulled it up into a loose ponytail, twisted it above her head and then let it go. She shook her head, letting it come cascading down in haphazard curls.

He ran his fingers though her hair with a slight grin.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she told him, even though neither of them had said anything.

He laughed, a sparkling sound that reminded her of a little boy laughing as he ran down the street. Then he rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds before capturing her lips with his.

She kissed him back, savoring the taste of his lips and laughing when she felt his lips curve into a smile.


End file.
